


Fashion Sham

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Prayer, Avengers Team Building, Crack, Duct Tape, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Show, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, Modeling, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, staples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky and Darcy are determined to beat Steve and Wanda in the most recent Avengers team building activity... until they find out it's all a sham.





	Fashion Sham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InDreamsIDoWander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDreamsIDoWander/gifts).



> InDreamsIDoWander prompted Duct Tape, Staples, A Prayer.

Darcy and Bucky exchanged a nervous look. Their dress was nearly ready to take its little turn on the catwalk.

They were determined to beat Steve and Wanda this time, and there had been some problems with their gown already. Thankfully nothing a few staples and a roll of duct tape couldn't fix, but that didn't stop them from pre-show jitters.

"Pleasepleaseplease," Darcy prayed as the music started up.

Bucky stalked down the stage, his face arranged into an appropriate pout. Sam and Clint provided polite but disinterested applause when Bucky threw his hands in the air at the end of the stage and then stalked back, pointedly  _ not _ hipchecking Wanda when they passed each other.

"That was better than last time," Darcy hissed as Bucky kicked off his six inch heels. "No one fell off the stage."

"Yeah, well, I was feeling generous," Bucky whispered back.

It wasn't long before Wanda returned and Darcy had to help Bucky back into his shoes and onto the stage. The two models did one more turn, then preceded the designers to the end of the stage to hear the final word from the judge.

"The winner is Steve!" Tony announced, then belatedly added, "And Wanda."

Clint and Sam clapped politely again, but Darcy had had enough. "That's not fair!" she shouted. "You're only picking them because you want in Steve's pants!"

Tony made an offended noise, and then stuttered out the nearest excuse: "Your gown is held together with duct tape and staples!"

"The  _ whole thing _ is made of duct tape," Bucky protested. "That's the  _ point _ . What, toilet paper and scotch tape is any better?"

"Rude," Wanda scoffed, as she stood there in the aforementioned toilet paper gown.

"Wait," Steve said, stepping between her and Bucky. "Tony, is that true? I thought these ridiculous games were for team building. Have you really been picking my team to win every time on purpose?"

"Your gown is better than theirs!" Tony insisted, but even he didn't sound fully convinced.

Steve hopped down from the stage and leaned in close. "Did you arrange this whole thing to get into my pants?" he demanded in his Captain voice.

"Maybe?" Tony admitted.

"Idiot," Steve growled. "You could have just  _ said _ so."

Darcy steadied Wanda as she teetered on her heels in shock when Steve grabbed Tony by the front of the shirt and kissed him.

"Welp, you heard the man, folks," Clint said, ushering everyone out. "Everything you know is a lie, the whole thing was a sham to get Tony laid, blah blah blah, you can all go now."

Darcy and Bucky helped Wanda out of her gown while Steve and Tony retreated somewhere private. Tony's bots began tearing down the stage and putting the common room back the way it belonged while Darcy used a makeup wipe to remove the highlighting Bucky had so painstakingly applied before the show.

"You know," Bucky said as Darcy scrubbed at his chin. "Tony's not the only one who had ulterior motives with these things."

"Oh, yeah?" Darcy asked, a twinkle of mischief in her eye. "You mean it  _ wasn't _ an accident that you and me got paired up every single time?"

Bucky blushed, with no makeup to cover it up. He nodded. "The cooking challenge, the sculpting thing, and the cake decorating disaster last weekend. I told Tony I'd keep quiet about his little crush if he made sure you and I were a team."

"How come?" Darcy asked.

Bucky thought it was pretty obvious, but figured she just wanted to hear him say it.

"I might be... sweet on you," Bucky admitted.

Darcy parked herself in Bucky's lap and pressed her lips to his. "You could have just  _ said _ so," she told him. "Maybe you should come back to my place and—"

"Ow," Bucky interrupted. "Staple."

"Sorry," Darcy said, and jumped up. "Maybe you should get out of that rig and  _ then _ come back to my place.”

Bucky grinned and gave her a wink. "It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169200521883/fashion-sham)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
